lionheartkingfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:LionHeartKIng/Random Duel Log - Starbound vs Calamity
Turn 1: Vlakas * Sets 5 Spell/Trap Cards, face-down. * Ends his turn. Turn 2: Emily * Draws. * Places "Calamity Synchron" (Pendulum Scale: 8''') and "Calamity Resonator" (Pendulum Scale: '''1) to her Pendulum Zones. * Pendulum Summons "Calamity Rose" (1200/1000) and "Calamity Lum" (1500/1000). * Uses the effect of "Calamity Lum", adding "Calamity Maiden" from her Deck to her hand. * Tunes her two monsters to Synchro Summon "Calamity Seductress" (2300/1600) (note that she can Synchro Summon this card, because she can treat 1 Tuner, "Calamity Lum", as 1 of the non-Tuners for that Summon.) * Uses the effect of "Seductress", adding "Lum" from her Graveyard to her hand. * Activates the effect of "Seductress", discarding "Lum" to destroy 1 of Vlakas's Set cards. She chooses the middle card, which was "Ideals of the Avatar Knights" and activates if that card while face-down was destroyed, letting Vlakas to draw 1 card. * "Seductress" would attack directly, but Vlakas activates the effect of his Set Quick-Play Monster "Starbound Apex", Special Summoning it when your opponent declares an attack, also it gains ATK equal to the Level of the attacking monster x100. "Seductress"'s Level is 6 (1450 > 2050/1700). * A replay occurs, but Vlakas activates the effect of his Set Quick-Play Monster "Starbound Avian", Special Summoning it when your opponent declares an attack, also it gains ATK equal to the Level of the attacking monster x100. "Seductress"'s Level is 6 (1400 > 2000/1900). * A replay occurs, but Vlakas activates the effect of his Set Quick-Play Monster "Starbound Avian", Special Summoning it when your opponent declares an attack, also it gains ATK equal to the Level of the attacking monster x100. "Seductress"'s Level is 6 (1400 > 2000/1900). * A replay occurs, but Vlakas activates the effect of his Set Quick-Play Monster "Starbound Avian", Special Summoning it when your opponent declares an attack, also it gains ATK equal to the Level of the attacking monster x100. "Seductress"'s Level is 6 (1400 > 2000/1900). * A replay occurs, but Vlakas activates the effect of his Set Quick-Play Monster "Starbound Floran", Special Summoning it when your opponent declares an attack, also it gains ATK equal to the Level of the attacking monster x100. "Seductress"'s Level is 6 (1500 > 2100/1600) (Vlakas: 4000 > 3800). * Ends her turn (She thoughts of Pendulum Summoning again, this time to Synchro Summon "Calamity Magister", if the situation goes dire.). Turn 3: Vlakas * Draws. * Normal Summons "Starbound Glitch" (1500/1500). * Overlays "Glitch" and "Apex" to Xyz Summon "Starbound Human" (2400/1800). * Special Summons "Avatar Knight - Starbound Novakid" (0'/0), since Vlakas controls a "Starbound" Xyz Monster. * Uses the effect of "Starbound Novakid", attaching it to "Human". * Overlays his 2 "Avians" to Xyz Summon "Starbound Hylotl" ('2500/1400). * Uses the effect of "Human", detaching 2 Xyz Materials ("Glitch" and "Apex") to make an opponent's monster's ATK 0 (Seductress: 2300 > 0'''/1600) and letting "Human" have the same ATK as that monster's lost ATK, which was 2300 (Human: 2400 > '''2300/1800). * "Human" attacks "Seductress" (Emily: 4000 > 1700). * "Hylotl" attacks directly (Emily: 1700 > 0). Vlakas wins. Category:Blog posts